


Dawn

by Siver



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: They meet again under the trees





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 100 multifandom challenge.  
> Prompt: Morning
> 
> And a prod to dip my toes into writing for this wonderful beautiful game with a very small self-indulgent ficlet.

It’s still dim when something compels the man to leave the village into the depths of the surrounding forest. It’s not knowledge that guides him, but a feeling. He doesn’t know what he seeks, but his heart beats with a steadily growing excitement as he passes under leaf and branch.

An excitement that swells to a new height as he catches the glimmer and blue-green glow of something amongst the trees. Eyes and… horns.

The glow grows more pronounced as its bearer approaches at increasing speed, wending with a surprising ease for his size around the trees. The man stops and remains still, waiting, while a name escapes his lips in quiet awe.

Trico.

Trico slows and gently bumps his face against the man in an old familiar act. The laugh escapes loud, clear and joyous as a boy’s. So much has changed, yet in this moment, it’s as if nothing has. He strokes his face and rests against it for a long moment under the shadows of the trees.

It’s Trico who breaks contact first, pulling back and craning his head back with a meaningful look and a hard step of one talon. The man understands and feels a swell of boyish delight as he steps around, fingers trailing over thick feathers.

He is perhaps not as nimble as the boy he was, but he has strength and size in his favour and it is still not as difficult as it might be to clamber up onto Trico’s back. He settles carefully between his wings. The scent of wood and moss mingle with that of Trico’s and in this moment he knows he’s home.

Trico steps forward almost daintily at first before looking back at the man with dark eyes. Then he takes a sudden step and they are bounding through the trees turning them to blurs. The village lies further ahead, but it’s the open ground before it they seek. As it stretches before them Trico puts on a greater burst of speed and leaps, wings spreading wide. The man gasps as they take to the air and laughs again.

It is different this time. It’s flight for flight’s sake. Companionship for friendship’s sake. A shared joy and love and nothing more to weigh them down.

They fly again toward the rising sun.


End file.
